Esa tristeza
by Chisheccid
Summary: Se desvistió solitario en el cuarto de baño. Se sintió triste. ¿De qué le servía tener un cuerpo si nadie lo miraría? Abrió la ducha y se sumergió en el agua tibia que corría. Difuminó sus lágrimas hasta confundirlas con el líquido que bajaba, ahogó los gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta, apretó el abdomen tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentía en el pecho.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y… y… y… Y ya no quiero escribir más disclaimers que me hagan recordar que toda esta genialidad es de Oda.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 005: Y las sombras quedarán atrás.

ESA TRISTEZA

Se desvistió solitario en el cuarto de baño. Se sintió triste. ¿De qué le servía tener un cuerpo si nadie lo miraría? Abrió la ducha y se sumergió en el agua tibia que corría. Difuminó sus lágrimas hasta confundirlas con el líquido que bajaba, ahogó los gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta, apretó el abdomen tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Le resultaba difícil. Al ser uno de los más débiles de la tripulación, al ser un creador de historias, al ser poco atractivo, suponía que ninguna chica querría estar con él, o eso pensaba. El problema no radicaba en eso, al fin y al cabo, él no quería a ninguna chica, solamente lo quería a _él_, y solamente a él.

Solamente quería poder mirarlo sin que nadie le juzgara por hacerlo, quería poder mirarle y ser correspondido. Pero era pedir imposibles, porque solamente él tenía mente para las chicas, y si tuviera mente para chicos, él sería el último de la lista. ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba Zoro, estaba Luffy, estaba Franky. Cualquiera de ellos le ganarían, a Chopper no lo ponía en la lista porque de todas formas… Se sintió patético, por los únicos que no podría sentir atracción era un reno y su persona. Y ni hablar de Brook, quizás Brook tendría más oportunidades con Sanji que él mismo.

Ahora si se había logrado deprimir y solamente con sus pensamientos. Decidió salir de la ducha y dejar de pensar, recogió la toalla y salió presuroso. No quería que nuevamente el capitán interrumpiera sus cavilaciones, ya lo había visto con intenciones de bañarse después de él.

Volvió a vestirse y accidentalmente, mientras se ponía su camiseta, rozó sus labios. Nuevamente la tristeza de saberse solitario en lo que se refiere a relación de pareja lo azotó irremediablemente. Nadie rozaría sus labios, nadie acariciaría su cabello después de amarse durante horas.

El pensamiento le bastó para hacer que sus instintos despertaran. Se había excitado y no había vuelta atrás. No le cabía duda, era un masoquista de lo peor; primero se torturaba con esa clase de pensamientos para luego irse por la tangente y terminar masturbándose en el baño pensando en él. Terminaba satisfecho y listo para echar una buena siesta, era eso uno de sus tantos placeres culposos, y lo peor de todo, no podía evitarlo, su mente y su cuerpo actuaban tan sincronizados que solamente se dejaba llevar por esas aguas torrentosas.

—¡Suficiente! —Se dijo a sí mismo sin levantar demasiado la voz, pero era claro que se estaba reprendiendo. —Eres un idiota, Usopp. No entiendo, si te hace tanto mal, ¿Por qué demonios sigues haciendo esto?

—Porque te gusta, por eso. —La voz de Sanji lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Un momento, en primer lugar ¿Desde hace cuánto había estado en la cocina?

Era el colmo, en verdad se la estaba pasando tan mal como para terminar en otro lugar sin percatarse.

—¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —Alarmado, así estaba, alarmado sobremanera por temor de que hubiese dicho su nombre o algo completamente indebido.

Sanji enarcó su ceja visible sin comprender la reacción de su compañero, desde hace varias semanas que su comportamiento era… Más extraño de lo acostumbrado, siempre le huía la mirada, siempre estaba pensativo, como si su mente estuviera en diferentes mundos al mismo tiempo, y en ninguno.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Se acercó un poco solamente para comprobar que efectivamente, el comportamiento de su compañero era un tanto inusual.

—No es nada, Sanji —logró excusarse antes de levantarse, inventar una excusa y salir de la cocina prácticamente huyendo.

Suspiró derrotado, era la tercera vez en la semana que había intentado sonsacarle la verdad a Usopp y no lo conseguía. Conocía al moreno demasiado bien, no por nada, antes de que ese extraño comportamiento diera comienzo, hablaban mucho, habían hablado mucho. Seguramente se trataría de un asunto sexual, pensó el cocinero, no podía explicarse de otra manera los intensos rubores que se le podían ver después de salir del baño, o cuando iba a la cama a muy altas horas en la noche cuando ya todos, o casi todos estaban dormidos. A pesar de la escasa luz, se le podía notar la erección en los pantalones.

Se sonrió al percatarse que de todos sus camaradas, a él era al que le ponía más atención. Quizás porque lo veía como un niño todavía, y no, no un niño como Chopper… Se revolvió el cabello, quizás solamente era aprecio, una camaradería que no tenía con ningún otro. Quería poder estar con él para suavizar sus penas o sus dudas. Después de todo, le debía mucho al tirador con respecto a muchos temas y quería retribuirle de alguna manera.

Salió de la cocina para ir en su búsqueda y hablarle de hombre a hombre, estar allí para guiarlo en esa tormenta sensual y seductora. Lo encontró en el taller, pintando sobre un lienzo lo que parecía ser humo…

Un humo en forma de espirales sobre agua, mejor dicho, sobre lágrimas. Y se podía dar cuenta de que eran lágrimas, porque en el fondo de todo el dibujo, se podía ver el esbozo de un ojo que lloraba. Tenía talento el muchacho, no solamente podía pintar como un prodigio, sino que también podía poner sobre la tela, sus sentimientos.

—Está triste —Se dijo Sanji cuando regresó a la cocina. No había tenido el valor de interrumpirlo mientras daba las últimas pinceladas, menos aún, sabiendo que el problema de Usopp no era algo meramente sexual, porque de así serlo, le hubiese podido encontrar una fácil solución en cualquier puerto, pero tratándose de asuntos más serios y complicados, lo veía difícil.

Y allí fue cuando Sanji empezó a debatirse dentro de su mente, pues él no tenía mucha suerte en el amor como para darle consejos, o quizás podría aconsejarlo, estar allí cuando sea rechazado por Nami o Robin.

Todo se le volvió tan confuso de repente, se quedó en blanco sabiendo que no podía hacer nada -o eso creía- por su amigo, por el que había estado allí tantas noches de borracheras cuando había sido despreciado por alguna de las chicas, pero es que ¿Cómo no desmoronarse siendo rechazado por una de ellas? Y volvió a entrar en el bucle de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró. No sería nada fácil sacar a su nakama de ese agujero si ni siquiera él tenía el valor suficiente para salir solo.

Por otro lado, Usopp terminaba de guardar los acrílicos y acuarelas que había conseguido en la última isla, se alegró de haber encontrado un material que fijase todo de una manera concreta, pues así se sentía, se alegró por un momento al revisar los tubos de pintura que acomodaba en la caja, sintió satisfacción al notar el brillo que tenían esos colores, y hubiera seguido extasiado de no ser porque encontró el color amarillo. Había evitado a toda costa utilizar ese color que tanto lo recordaba a él, una furia infinita se apoderó de todo su ser y con esa energía depositó todo el contenido del tubo sobre el lienzo recién terminado hasta dejar solamente una mancha difusa que al secarse quedaría dura como una piedra -O como su miembro en esos instantes- se sentó derrotado sobre la madera del Sunny mientras que en las afueras de su taller, Luffy hacía tanto escándalo que estuvo tentado a salir y gritarle que haga silencio. Más se controló, respiró pausadamente y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar calma, pero sus pensamientos solamente podían fijarse en la figura del cocinero rechazando sus sentimientos, burlándose y alejándose irremediablemente.

Nuevamente cayó presa de sus deseos y se masturbó furiosamente frente al cuadro hasta terminar llorando, en posición fetal y con los pantalones abajo. A Sanji no le gustó ver la escena, y no porque le resultara grotesca, sino porque había llegado a entender lo fuerte que era todo lo que Usopp estaba sintiendo. Se descubrió mirándolo con tristeza, impotencia... Y él que solamente había ido para conversar un poco y lo encontró así. Miró el cuadro sin entender lo que estaba plasmado aunque algo le decía que era algo que conocía muy bien. Lo dejó allí sin hacerse notar para que su amigo no se sintiera peor, retrocedió dos pasos, dio la vuelta y se perdió en la cubierta hasta llegar a la cocina.

Robin, que estaba sentada en la posadera sonrió divertida, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de interferir, de lo contrario, un problema tan chiquito como ese, en verdad tomaría proporciones bíblicas.

-¿Ese no era Sanji?- Preguntó Nami mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol.- Yo que quería pedirle un batido de durazno.- Y volvió a recostarse boca abajo para seguir recibiendo el sol en su espalda completamente desnuda.

Llegó la noche y Sanji llamaba a todos mientras ponía los platos, bandejas y vasos. Luffy llegó primero, arrasando con la mayoría de platos y casi atragantándose para luego ser regañado por Sanji, y así uno a uno fueron llegando para empezar a comer sus respectivas porciones y si podían un poco más, como siempre sucedía. Todos llegaron a excepción de Usopp, y se notaba la ausencia ya que solamente faltaba esa voz de protesta cuando Luffy tratara de quitarle un pedazo de filete del plato.

Todos pudieron notar esa falta, pero nadie dijo nada, o al menos, nadie coherente dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está Usopp? —Preguntó Luffy mientras terminaba de devorar la comida del plato del otro extremo de la mesa.

Nadie habló, pues nadie sabía lo que le había estado sucediendo al tirador en toda la semana.

—Quizás está enfermo, será mejor de que vaya a verlo— Se apresuró Chopper quién se levantaba de la mesa sin siquiera haber terminado su porción de comida.

Robin, con una de sus manos fleur lo detuvo entre la silla y el suelo—Estará bien— Le dijo—No necesita de _ese_ tipo de medicinas, ¿Verdad, cocinero-san?.

Y Sanji perdió la concentración, sintió que todos lo veían a él, cuando en realidad todos habían regresado a comer.

Las palabras de Robin lo rondaron durante toda la noche, y las miradas imaginarias de todos sus nakamas interrogándolo sobre la supuesta cura, pero la verdad era que ya todos, o casi todos en el barco se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Usopp. La verdad es que eran muy unidos, y sabían que nada grave le pasaba a Usopp, o al menos, no era una enfermedad mortal sin cura, por eso podían estar tranquilos, y si Robin había hecho alusión a Sanji, no era en vano. Ahora, lo que debían conseguir es que esos dos hablasen de una vez por todas, así que en la mañana salieron muy temprano sin avisar a nadie.

Zoro se veía graciosísimo cargando a un Chopper dormido, pues el renito tenía problemas al despertar muy en la mañana, y Luffy había sido llevado a punta de mentirillas para encontrar una supuesta aventura, cuando en realidad habían llegado a una isla selvática desierta.

Sanji abrió los ojos con desgano, no había dormido bien en toda la noche ¿Por qué se suponía que tenía la cura él? ¿Acaso nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo como él lo estaba? Y se puso a pensar. En primer lugar, si era cuestión de faldas, no podía recurrir a las chicas, pues era obvio, después le quedaba Franky, degenerado por excelencia junto con Brook que hubiera sugerido que le enseñase las bragas -Sea Nami o Robin de quién esté enamorado Usopp- por otro lado, Chopper no era un experto en relaciones sentimentales humanas y si estaba familiarizado con los hábitos de apareamiento de la especie humana, era solamente con fines medicinales e investigativos, a Zoro ni lo quería nombrar, era un salvaje y además, Sanji dudaba que siquiera una vez en su vida se hubiese enamorado y Luffy era igual de idiota, se atrevería a jurar que ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra beso.

Decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la hamaca observó a un Usopp demasiado alarmado, tenso y ruborizado ¿Podría ser que estuvo a punto de atraparlo en uno de sus actos _masturbatorios_? Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que en el camarote solamente se encontraban ellos dos. Si bien era cierto que ya casi todos tenían su propia habitación -Como Zoro, Chopper o Franky- El resto seguían durmiendo juntos, así que no se explicaba la extraña ausencia de su Capitán y el músico, que generalmente aún roncaban cuando él despertaba.

—¿Y los demás? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuando desperté, ya no estaban— Titubeó Usopp un tanto nervioso.

Sanji cayó en cuenta de que ya eran más de tres semanas sin que hubiesen podido estar a solas y conversar a la luz de la vela mientras comían galletas, de hecho, desde que pudieran estar a solas sin que Usopp le escapase con alguna tonta excusa, pero ya no iba a permitir eso.

—Debo seguir con mi cuadro—Se levantó presuroso.

—No sabía que estabas pintando un cuadro nuevo, no me lo contaste— A Sanji parecía casi dolerle el distanciamiento. Antes, cuando Usopp pintaba algo, Sanji era el primero en saber la idea o el concepto, pero ya no era así.

—Sí, olvidé contarte. — Se disponía a salir y dirigirse al taller, pero Sanji lo frenó.

—Tampoco me contaste que ya lo habías terminado. — A Usopp el mundo se le des configuró ¿Ya había visto el cuadro terminado? ¿Ya sospecharía el cocinero que la raíz del problema era precisamente él? —Tampoco me has contado historias de tu increíble niñez, Usopp ¿Qué te pasa?

Sanji por fin podía hacerle esa pregunta que desde hace días atrás quería hacerle, y el tirador se relajó un poco al notar que el cuadro era bastante abstracto como para que Sanji pudiera entenderlo.

—Debes ir a preparar el desayuno. — Debía escapar a como dé lugar o terminaría diciéndole todo a Sanji.

—Idiota, no hay nadie en el barco, estamos solos maldición Usopp. — La frase la había dicho sin respirar y sin pausar siquiera. —Anoche Robin dijo que no necesitabas esa clase de medicina— Usopp lo regresó a ver extrañado, alzando una ceja esperando una explicación coherente, Sanji carcajeó y Usopp se relajó. —Chopper iba a verte anoche porque pensaba que estabas enfermo, y Robin dijo "él no necesita esa clase de medicina, ¿verdad cocinero-san?" así que esperaba que tú tengas una respuesta porque yo no entiendo nada.

Usopp se llevó la palma de la mano hacia la frente con todas las señales de decirle idiota, pero no se atrevió, en vez de eso se sumergió en ese mutismo de hace tres semanas, agarró la mano de Sanji y lo llevó fuera del dormitorio, lo condujo hacia su taller y lo dejó parado frente al cuadro en donde solamente se distinguía humo en espirales en la parte superior y un charco de lágrimas en la parte inferior, el ojo estaba oculto bajo esa mancha amarilla brillosa, la cual aprovechó a palpar cuando Usopp se había ido por esa puerta.

—Está dura—Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a tratar de interpretar el cuadro.

Apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta, Usopp esperaba a que la misma se abriera y dejara ver a Sanji saliendo de allí descifrando todo lo que quería decirle. Robin ya lo había interpretado apenas vio los bocetos, porque ella la había interrumpido hace tres semanas y vio claramente todos los sentimientos que se escondían tras el lienzo apenas dibujado, de hecho, Robin lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo ya, inclusive antes de que Usopp cayera en cuenta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, Robin no lo había desanimado cuando se lo confesó todo, solamente se fue moviendo la cabeza y con su eterna sonrisa, seguramente Robin sabía algo más, debía saber algo más.

Sanji en cambio, se quedó mirando el cuadro, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el amarillo que brillaba hasta casi dolerle los ojos, pero la pintura no brillaba, así veía Sanji todo eso e intuía que ese color debió haber sido el desencadenante de la frustración de Usopp, había visto la caja con los tubitos bien ordenados, y se había detenido en el amarillo ¿Por qué? Nada tenía sentido, a menos que... Y cayó en cuenta de todo, el humo, las espirales, las lágrimas, ese amarillo que cubría el resto, el ojo que se dibujaba sobre el color de piel de Usopp que era utilizado como fondo, se le vinieron de una sola vez las imágenes recientes cuando Usopp le esquivaba la vista, o cuando lo atrapaba con una erección indiscutible que dejaba pasar por respeto a la intimidad de su compañero, y también estaba ese cuadro en donde se reconocía a sí mismo, Usopp debió haber dibujado un marisco, un sartén o algo para ser un poquito más explícito, y Sanji se sintió estúpido y avergonzado; primero por no haberse dado cuenta antes y segundo, por tener una erección palpitante atrapada en sus pantalones.

De una u otra forma se sintió alagado, no sintió repulsión, ni siquiera le sonó extraño, porque se daba cuenta de que el afecto que le tenía a Usopp era uno muy diferente a lo que tenía por las chicas, pero tampoco eso significaba que se lo quisiera tirar encima y violarlo ¿No? pero lo que le decía su entrepierna estaba más allá de lo que se había imaginado. No se veía haciéndole el amor a Usopp, pero si sentía una necesidad de dejar salir todo eso, así que empezó a masturbarse allí dentro, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo habría hecho Usopp la noche anterior.

Habían pasado horas desde que Sanji se hubiese encerrado en el taller, tanto que Usopp quedó dormido arrimado sobre la puerta, la cual al abrirse, hizo que el tirador cayera de espaldas justo en los pies del cocinero.

Se incorporó de golpe, nervioso, esperando que Sanji le mandara a pelar espárragos y pescar gaviotas. Así que cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar despacio y con miedo.

—Sanji, yo, lo siento mucho, sé que yo no soy Nami, pero, soy un hombre, pero aún así yo, no soy Robin y...

Sanji rió bajito— Usopp, escucha—pero Usopp seguía hablando frases sin sentido. —Maldición Usopp escúchame— pero no, Usopp seguía hablando idioteces.

—Inclusive si fuese Zoro, porque yo no tengo nada y... Y Robin no me dijo nada que, lo siento mucho Sanji, pero no depende de mí.

Sanji giró los ojos, debía hacer algo para callarle la boca y lo escuchase, pero no quería golpearlo, en un acto reflejo lo agarró del brazo, le giró la cara para que lo viese de frente y lo besó. No sabía por qué, pero lo besó con el pretexto de callarlo, y así se quedó, sintiendo la nariz de Usopp doblada sobre su mejilla y un sudor frío que le bajaba por todo el cuerpo, y no lo quiso soltar, nunca más lo quiso soltar, porque a pesar de haber tenido experiencias similares con chicas cuando aún estaba en el Baratie, nada se comparaba a eso, quizás porque por Usopp sentía un cariño que superaba todo, y solamente con ese beso pudo comprobarlo ¿De qué otra manera explicar el hecho de velarlo siempre?

Se separó sintiendo tantas cosas dentro de sí mismo, pero cuando recobró la consciencia y vio a su amigo aún cerrando los ojos y ruborizado, supo que todo el mundo se le venía abajo, había besado a un hombre e inclusive había pensado en tener algo con él, así que se ahorró cualquier tipo de molestia y se encerró en la cocina para tratar de hacer el desayuno, de hecho, el almuerzo.

Usopp se quedó afuera, un poco turbado y pensativo, pero ya no estaba triste, estaba más tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo de hecho, suspiró y se dirigió al taller para seguir pintando, esperaba el momento preciso para hablar del tema con Sanji y terminar de una vez con todo, terminar con las dudas, con la incertidumbre y de librarse del sentimiento que lo tenía presa, pero por el momento sentía que no sería necesario volver a ese vicio que lo tenía mal, ya podría pensar en Sanji de otra manera menos sexual y enfocarse más a los sentimientos que tenía.

Abrió el taller, puso un nuevo lienzo y preparó los acrílicos, sacó de debajo del escritorio el tubo de color amarillo y empezó a dar pequeñas pinceladas con la poca pintura que aún le quedaba.

El sol bajaba lentamente y a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sus camaradas llegando, haciendo de todo una fiesta. Ya podía escuchar a su capitán al grito de "Sanji, comida" y se preparaba para sacar los platos, servir la cena y encerrarse en cualquier sitio para no verle a la cara y simplemente huir, porque no se trataba de rechazar a alguien desconocido, se trataba de su mejor amigo, y tampoco se trataba de despreciar, porque no sabía siquiera qué es lo que Usopp le insinuaba. Le había gustado ese beso, pero no estaba listo aún para muchas cosas, ni pretendía estarlo, así que era difícil partirle el corazón a un nakama cuando inclusive no querías hacerlo.

Todo era confuso.

Todos sus camaradas llegaron y empezaron a comer con esa vitalidad característica de los Mugiwara, y como todos estaban entretenidos en la labor de comer, Sanji aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse por la puerta, el plan era saltar por la borda del barco y correr hasta perderse, pero afuera, antes de completar su plan, lo esperaba Usopp, con las llaves del taller en la mano extendida.

—Ve a ver lo que hay allí y luego lo decidiremos.

Sanji tomó la llave con miedo mientras Usopp empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina dispuesto a comer.

—¿Qué hay allí dentro? — Le preguntó temeroso.

Usopp no respondió y siguió su camino.

—No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo. — Y calló de golpe como quién dice un secreto que no debería decir.

Rió para sus adentros. — ¿Tienes miedo? Te acompaño.

Sanji movió la cabeza en signo de negación y Usopp siguió avanzando hacia la cocina, entró para encontrarse de lleno con el ambiente festivo y se unió a la comida esperando que el mensaje le llegue de lleno, o por lo menos que sea entendible.

La cena terminó y Usopp se ofreció para lavar los platos dado la ausencia de Sanji, y mientras lo hacía, encendió una vela y la dejó sobre la mesa donde antes Sanji le solía compartir sus más íntimos secretos.

Sanji entró y se sentó frente a la vela, Usopp lo miró distrayéndose de su labor y así se quedaron estáticos durante ínfimos segundos que bien pudieron parecer una eternidad.

—¿Así que solamente era esto? — Dijo señalando la vela— ¿No hay nada más?

Se resignó, si iba a decirle algo, debía dejar de utilizar sus cuadros como excusa, dejó el plato bajo el chorro de agua y se acercó a él, más seguro de lo que iba a decir.

—La vela es una excusa, Sanji. La verdad es que yo... —No era fácil ponerlo en palabras. — Había una vez un guerrero que se enamoró de un amigo ¿Has escuchado esa historia? — Sanji movió la cabeza negando. — Está bien, había un guerrero que se enamoró de un amigo, pero no era cualquier amigo, solían compartir secretos a la luz de la vela, confiaban entre ellos, sabían que nada los separaría, pero allí estaba, el más débil y patético enamorado del más fuerte guerrero.

Sanji se ruborizó levemente. —Cuéntame más.

—Las cosas se salieron de control, porque sabía que no era solamente una atracción como cualquier cosa, había más.

—¿Sexo?

—Puede ser, pero iba aún más allá de todo eso.

—Déjalo allí ¿Cómo termina la historia?

—¿Cómo quieres que termine, Sanji?

Sanji le sonrió y le tomó de las manos, apagó la vela y lo llevó al taller casi a ciegas. Estando dentro, a Usopp le pareció que algo había cambiado en su lugar de trabajo, aunque no estaba seguro del qué.

Frente a él se le presentó el lienzo descomunal que había pintado en una sola tarde. El fondo negro y liso era gobernante, pero justo en el medio había una llama pequeña que casi se perdía en esa oscuridad, pero a su alrededor una infinidad de luces de colores se esparcían y era hermoso.

Sanji empezó a besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no era un beso perplejo, sus labios se movían a un mismo ritmo, y las manos se paseaban por todas las partes que podían llamar cuerpo. Usopp sintió que el peso de Sanji se abalanzaba sobre él suavemente y se dejó hacer hasta que cayó sobre un colchón —Así que era eso— pensó Usopp, y se entregó por completo al deseo, a los labios de Sanji que lo poseían y que sabían bien qué hacer.

—Que quede claro Usopp, no soy el mismo esta noche.

Pero Usopp solamente se aferró al cuerpo ardiente que tenía sobre el suyo, filtró sus manos bajo la camisa blanca sintiendo esa piel lechosa en todo su esplendor. Hervía.

El ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer mientras los labios de uno u otro se posaban en cuello, pecho o labios. Estaban listos, un bulto en ambos pantalones surgían cada vez más grandes.

Sanji se sobrepuso, se arrodilló para observar a Usopp como cada noche cuando el rubor lo delataba, le quitó los tirantes y le sacó la camiseta para ver un cuerpo muy bien formado, con suaves toques le indicó que se recostara boca abajo y Usopp solamente obedeció. Sanji se recostó sobre él y besó su espalda sin estar seguro si quería continuar o dejarlo todo en ese punto, pero sabía que ya no había retorno, así que avanzó un poco más restregando su entrepierna sobre la entrada de Usopp, y como no vio resistencia y sus ganas lo delataban, decidió que la ropa esa noche estaba de más.

FIN

_Si, soy una maldita ¿y qué? Lamento mucho por las personas que querían lemon, pero no, no quiero escribir lemon todavía, porque desde hace mucho que no escribía y tengo miedo de que no salga bien, en fin._

_La idea de que Usopp y Sanji son mega amigos (Suuuuuper amigos diría Franky) es algo muy romántico, se me hace lindo pensar que comparten sus secretos a la luz de una vela, hace tiempo que no tocaba la idea y me dije a mi misma, mimisma debemos hacer un fic utilizando este elemento. _

_Para ser sincera, no tenía esperado terminar el fic ahora porque a la mitad me quedé sin inspiración hasta que recordé que debo ir a comprar acrílicos para unos regalos de navidad que ando haciendo, así que dije ¿Por qué no?_

_Espero les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo, y eso. Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
